Mirror Images, but Reflecting Personalities
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Terra ForceXIII's Twin Sky Challenge. Vanitas and Sora are identical twins. Though identical, their personalities weren't. But no matter how different, they were still twins. Whatever emotion one felt, so did the other.
1. Brothers

**A/N: Okeydokes, so here is the first chapter of Terra ForceXIII's Twin Sky Challenge :) This was really fun to write! xD haha And since there is no word limit, I decided to put in my own so I don't drabble on and on and forever. So, my word limit is 350 words :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any KH characters and/or this challenge. All credit to the challenge goes to Terra ForceXIII. **

**Enjoy! **

_**#Brothers#**_

In a small house on a very sandy and serene island, a boy was pacing back and forth in the living room. He had an irritated look on his face. When he stopped pacing, he looked up the stairs of the house.

"Vanitas! Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" the irritated brown haired boy called and waited for a response.

"I'm almost done, relax pretty boy." another voice called from upstairs.

"You said that an hour ago!" he started going up the stairs now and went up to the closed bathroom door, standing in front of it. "Vanitas!" he began knocking on the door countless times.

Inside the bathroom was a boy who looked like the brown haired boy outside the bathroom, except this boy had black hair and his eyes were a bright yellow. This was Vanitas. He was sitting atop the toilet, playing a video game.

"I'll be out in a minute, hold on!" though he continued to play his game. Vanitas was quickly annoyed by the knocking and shouting, so he finally got up to open the door. "I'm out! Jeez Sora, you're annoying." and he went back to his game. Seeing the game in his hands, Sora looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"You were playing a video game in there the _whole _time?" he asked, almost shouting.

"Pretty much." Vanitas shrugged. Instead of strangling him, Sora just took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe we're brothers… _and twins_, to make it worse." he sighed, as calmly as he could.

"Likewise." the blackette smirked. Now Sora took action. He grabbed the video game out of his hands and grabbed his ear.

"We're leaving now." and he dragged Vanitas all the way downstairs and out of the house, heading to school. Vanitas was complaining and trying to get out of his brother's grip but to no avail.

The two made an odd pair of twins.

**A/N: Vanitas and Sora as brothers... yes, I am definitely going to love doing this xD And don't worry, their brothership(is that a word?) will get better... hopefully :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Playing Around

**A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun to write :D sorta... **

**Thanks to _MonMonCandie, Terra ForceXIII, and BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :D **

**Enjoy! **

_**#Playing Around#**_

Sora was at his locker and was looking for his Geometry book, but he couldn't find it, much to his dismay.

"What... I coulda sworn I-"

"Oh Soraaaa." hearing _that _voice, Sora groaned and turned to see Vanitas holding up his Geometry book, a full fledged smirk on his face.

"Vanitas, give me back my book." Sora demanded. His black haired twin walked up to him.

"Okay, here." it seemed like he was about to give the book back to Sora, but once his twin was about to take it, Vanitas dropped it, on purpose. "Oops!" he snickered. Rolling his eyes, Sora bent over to pick it up, but Vanitas grabbed it before he could. "Too slow, bro."

"Vanitas!" the brunette was getting quickly annoyed, and enraged. Vanitas only laughed in response and still didn't give his book back. "Give it back, NOW VANITAS!" and now Sora was shouting, making him return his book back.

"Chill, I was just playing around." ignoring his comment, Sora slammed his locker shut and stormed off. "Hey! Sora, come back!" Vanitas chased after him, though Sora continued walking. He didn't like it when his brother "played around" with him.

**A/N: eh, I guess this one was okay :) Their brotherly relationship will (hopefully) get better xD And sorry this was so short, by the way! D: **

**But please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Serious

**A/N: I wrote this chapter during my Study Hall... it amused me xD **

**Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII and BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

_**#Serious#**_

Vanitas and Sora were currently in Study Hall, sitting face-to-face with each other, staring with serious expressions.

The other students had crowded around the two brothers, and weren't exactly sure what was going on between the two.

"Why are they staring so seriously at each other?"

"Did they get into a fight?"

"Or maybe some kind of argument?"

"This is getting really weird."

Vanitas and Sora ignored the whispers from their classmates, and continued to stare at each other.

But Ven, who was good friends with Sora, took the chance to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"Vanitas, Sora, why are you two staring each other down like that?" he asked, loud enough that hopefully they heard him. But, unfortunately, neither responded. Ven sighed, and just watched, waiting.

Sora began to squint his eyes a little, and Vanitas smirked, seeing this. The brunette twin strained to keep his eyes open. But, he couldn't any longer, and he blinked, making Vanitas jump up in joy and Sora groaning in defeat.

"Yes! That's another point for me!" Vanitas yelled aloud happily.

"Rematch!" Sora declared with an angry finger pointed at his black haired twin.

"Whoa, wait, whoa." Ven stood up, clearly confused. "You two were having a staring contest?" the brothers looked at him.

"Obviously." Vanitas scoffed, but Sora elbowed him.

"Yes, we were Ven. We take our staring contests very seriously."

**A/N: This was established, thanks to my friend and I who love doing random staring contests anytime, anywhere xD haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	4. Stuck

**A/N: This chapter is really cute and hilarious but mean on Vanitas's part xD haha **

**Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII, BeyondTheClouds and Musicdude212 _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy!**

**_#Stuck#_**

Sora was walking in the hall, taking his time to get to class. It was almost the end of the school day, and Vanitas hadn't been annoying him in some way so far, which was definitely good for the brunette. He loved his brother, though he'd never show it, but sometimes he wondered about his raven-haired twin…

But, from a distance, he spotted his twin, talking to someone. Being curious, Sora began to walk closer.

When he saw who he was talking to, the brunette stopped in his tracks. The person Vanitas was talking to… was none other than Kairi, the girl Sora had a huge crush on. Confused and enraged, Sora demanded to know what he was doing talking with her, but Sora didn't move a muscle.

Vanitas noticed his brother standing there, and waved. "Yo, Sora!" Kairi looked over, and waved to Sora as well. But the other twin didn't move. Vanitas, confused, walked up to the still frozen boy, Kairi watching and wondering in concern. "Hey-" as soon as he reached him, Sora grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a column. "Sora-"

"Vanitas! What are you doing with Kairi?" he hissed.

"What? I was just talking to her." but Vanitas was still confused as to why Sora was so enraged at him. But then, it clicked. "Ohh…" he muttered to himself and snickered.

"What were you two talking about?" Sora demanded. Vanitas smirked, this was the perfect time to mess with his brother.

"Oh, you know… stuff… Oh! You came up." Sora blinked at this.

"Really? Did Kairi mention me?" Sora asked, a little hope in his heart.

"Nah, I did actually. I told her how you have a big crush on her." Vanitas teased, but Sora actually thought he was serious, and his face was in shock. The raven-haired twin noticed this, and waved his hand in his brother's face. "Sora? Hey, Sora. You know I was just joking right?" but no use. He didn't flinch or anything. His face was practically stuck like that. "Oh boy…" Vanitas sighed, regretting what he said.

**A/N: Vani can be sooo mean xD But don't worry, that may change :P haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	5. Strange

**A/N: OH MY GLOB. I am very disappointed in myself for not updating ANY of my stories D: I apologize deeply! SO much has been going on, it's not even funny... especially a crapload of homework, which keeps me up at like midnight, missing my mom since she left to go back to the Phillippines for a few weeks, and other crap... ANYWAY, well, I'm going to stick to my schedule and only update this story for tonight, since I'm sorta tired these days... lol **

**Okay, enough of my super long pointless A/N! On to the story! **

**Enjoy! **

**_#Strange#_**

Strange

"You know Sora, you are related to one weird person." Sora and his friends were walking in the hallway, talking about Vanitas.

"Tell me about it. He's like the strangest brother ever. I wonder about him sometimes." Sora sighed, thinking about the things his brother did that clearly made him strange in his personality.

"Oh, okay, _I'm_ the strange one now?" the group froze, and then Sora slowly turned around to see his brother right in front of him, arms crossed, with a serious look.

"Vanitas! Hey, that's weird, where did you come from?" Sora laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Seeing that his raven haired twin still had a serious look, Sora stopped and sighed. "Okay, yes, I called you the strange one." he admitted.

"Right. At least my face doesn't freeze when I joke around about Kai-" suddenly, Sora smacked Vanitas's mouth shut with his hand, and glared.

"What have I told you about saying _that, _in public!" he hissed angrily, his cheeks turning red. Sora's friends watched in confusion. Vanitas moved Sora's hand off, smirking and looked at the curious faces. Sora knew what he was about to do, and glared. "Vanitas, _don't_-"

"Sora has a huge crush on-" but Sora smacked his hand against his mouth again, and dragged him to a random corner. The others stared… clearly confused.

"Okaaaay then…"

"Those two are the strangest twins in school." Ven stated, the others nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sora was scolding Vanitas.

"I told you not to say anything about that! The others don't know about my-"

"Your huge crush on Kai-"

"Shh!" before Sora could smack his mouth shut, for the third time, Vanitas grabbed it.

"I was only getting back at you for calling me strange." Vanitas stated calmly.

"Because you are!"

"Oh, and you aren't?" the raven haired twin scoffed. There was a pause from the brunette… and, without another word, Sora stormed off. "Exactly Sora! Exactly!"

"Shut-up!" Vanitas laughed at this and followed his twin.

**A/N: Damn, how rude of me. Forgot to thank you wonderful reviewers... **

**Thanks to _Musicdude212, BeyondTheClouds, and Terra ForceXIII _for reviewing :) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it seemed strange -laughs- xD Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Fail

**A/N: This one was pretty funny :) Now Sora is the one being the annoying one xD haha gotta switch it around sometimes :) **

**Thanks to _funni neko, Musicdude212 and Onigiri-nii _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy!**

**_#Fail#_**

"Come on Sora!" Vanitas was waiting impatiently outside the Geometry classroom for Sora, while holding a piece of paper in his hand that he had intentions of crumpling.

"Hold on!" and a few moments later, Sora finally walked out with a smile and he too, had a piece of paper in his hands. "Lets go!" he was unusually happy… but he and Vanitas began walking to English.

"So, why are you smiling like a freak?" Vanitas asked, looking at his brother strangely. His twin turned to him with the biggest grin.

"Guess who got a 98 on his Geometry test?" Vanitas blinked, as if he cared. "_This_ guy!" Sora boasted, pointing to himself and also holding the paper up.

"Nerd." Vanitas looked away.

"What'd you get? Huh? Huh?" Sora asked, trying to swipe the paper from Vanitas's hand.

"Nothing! You don't have to- Sora!" the brunette was successful, and looked at it. He gasped in horror.

"Vanitas! You got a _48_? _You failed_!" like Vanitas needed his twin to fill him in on that.

"Give it back!" he demanded, trying to get his test back. When he did though, he accidentally smacked it, dropping it onto the ground. "Damn it…"

"Wow, that was a fail Vanitas." Sora chuckled.

"Shut-up." the raven-haired twin grabbed his paper and for some reason, went into the science room.

"Vanitas! What are you doing? That's the science room." and the other twin quickly walked back out.

"I knew that." he defended.

"Another fai-"

"Say fail one more time, and I will punch you in the face." he warned, scaring Sora a little. But, he couldn't help it.

"Epic fail." and after saying that, the brunette made a run for it, Vanitas well on his tail.

**A/N: I loved writing this chapter xD It's something my best friend and I would do on a daily basis... haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	7. Just Kidding!

**A/N: Again, SOOOO SORRY, for not updating in forever ! :( I feel so bad... **

**Anywayyyy, thanks to _Lady Ri of Cherith, Terra ForceXIII, MonMonCandie, KHLegacy, and BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing! **

**Enjoy! **

**_#Just Kidding!#_**

"Vani! Vani! Vaniiiii!" an excited, hyper Sora was running as fast as he could to his twin brother who was sitting atop a tree branch of the Sakura Blossom tree(the only one) near the school. The raven-haired boy only shifted his eyes to the noise of where Sora's voice was coming from.

"_What does that idiot want?_" he thought, clearly in a bad mood. Sora reached him, looking up at his brother.

"Vanitas! Ven, Riku, Roxas and I are gonna go play some tennis! Come join us!" the younger brunette jumped up and down.

"_No._" Vanitas stated firmly.

"Aww! Why nooooot! Please Vani! Please, please, please!" he continued to beg endlessly until Vanitas would say yes. He was, however, getting more annoyed, and his bad mood was not lightening up.

"SORA! I said _no!_ I don't want to play a stupid game with you and your stupid friends!" he yelled angrily, glaring at his younger twin, who stood there, staring. Well, that is, until his eyes shifted somewhere else, and a grin now formed on his face.

"Oh! Look, it's Xion. Maybe I should tell her how much Vani is in looooove with her!" as soon as Sora said that, Vanitas jumped off the tree, standing in front of Sora, glaring with eyes that could kill.

"Don't. You. Dare." he threatened, and his twin kept snickering.

"I won't… unless you come and play tennis with us." Sora grinned, knowing his plan was working.

"… Fine." he admitted defeat, making Sora cheer happily.

"Let's go!" he grabbed Vanitas's arm and dragged him off.

* * *

><p>Once they met up with the others, Sora took the chance to tell Vanitas something.<p>

"By the way, I was only kidding earlier. I didn't see Xion, it was really some random old lady." as soon as that was said, Vanitas grabbed a tennis racket and chased Sora with it.

"I'm gonna kill you Soraaaa!" he roared angrily.

"With a tennis racket?" Sora laughed as he was being chased. The other three boys watched them strangely...

**A/N: hahah, always gotta end the chapter with an angry Vanitas chasing a laughing Sora... xD haha **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
